Two Souls
by Azanagi
Summary: The Story takes place in 2065, after the great war humanity has finally found peace. Until one year an organization rises from the ash's calling themselves the Brass. Kazuki a young man in his 20's is called into action by an old friend "Jace" who is an officer for the special forces. Kazuki is given a mission to kill a man which can change the course of war.


Two Souls

Created by: Azanagi

"Have you ever wondered about life?" Reaching out towards the sun's reflection, Kazuki slowly arisen from his hammock. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, he quickly squinted both eyes, moving slowly he pushed himself off while covering his eyes from the sun's gaze. "Sound's more like a dream." Questioning words, overlapped the previous as he began to dust himself off from the fallen leaves. "It makes you think doesn't it Jace." Jace chuckled. "Your one to talk Kazuki, you and your weird moments, this would have to be one of them." Strapping up his chest plate, Jace moved his shoulder gear around to strap nice and fit. "So what's the core Jace, it wouldn't make sense if you came out here for nothing." As Kazuki grinned, grabbing his rifle and hunting knife, Kazuki slowly shuffled as he put his camouflage gear on. Jace walked over where a tiny speck of shade would cover a small pad of grass. "It's going hard Kazuki, ever since the brass took over. The Core is having a hard time making up what we got, in the storage. Not even the core is trying to put up a fight for this not righteous act." Kazuki slowly strapped and placed the strap over his right shoulder. His hunting rifle hangs from the back as his hunting knife was strapped to his left ankle. "So... why me? You got a lot of soldiers under your rule. Why pick a sniper like myself?" As Kazuki asked. "You're my best friend and my best marksman. You got perfect vision, which makes you the perfect assassin." As Jace slowly walked back into the sun's glare. "Plus, you got a knack for setting an example, to those who don't follow our law." Jace stood over the ledge that watched the Imperial from a good distance. Taking out a cigarette he slowly lit it with an old lighter. "So you in?" Kazuki walked over to his right side. "There better be a bonus along with this Job. I'm not being paid enough." Working his hands, Kazuki started to gather some material to craft a line strap. "As long as you do your job Kazuki, I'll make you a rich man." As Jace chuckled. "Then I guess I should start then." Strapping the rope to the line, Kazuki took a good leap as he reeled down fast, racing towards the location of a hidden tower. He counted down to 3 seconds before letting go of the rope. Landing and with a quick tumble he landed safely. "Also I'll be watching you through your spec's, make sure to give them hell. Jace out." Quickly removing the hunting rifle from his strap, Kazuki started to kneel down. Working his way through, he started to set himself up making sure everything was in place for an assassination. "So whose my target?" Jace was using his binocular's to scout the area ahead. "Your target is Mr. Valhancock. A strong leader of the Brass. He's been known for his deeds of the black market, selling prototype weapons which can annihilate a small town. But we got some info that he's selling a cargo with a weapon that could destroy a city. Your job is to take him and the soldiers out, a bonus is to grab the cargo and bring it to the core for studies." Loading up some fmjs he looked into the scope, zooming 8x the distance, he began to overlap the soldiers with red outlines. "Well it seems to be heavily protected, I'm seeing 10 heavy armed soldiers but no Mr. Valhancock, the cargo seems to be surrounded." As Kazuki began to move his rifle to the left he targeted Mr. Valhancock with a green outline. "Ah, there you are, Target sighted." Jace looked over to make sure it was the right man. "Take the shot, I'll give you back up." Kazuki lowered his rifle. "That would only create some riot, It would be best to take out the soldiers. If we're gonna do It right, it's best to keep It in the shadows."

\- to be continued.


End file.
